reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Posse:Red Dead Militia aka R.D.M (XBL)
thumb|300px|right|This song is for people to know not to fuck with us!!!!!!! is a Red Dead Redemption posse. About the Clan/The rules We came here from the arrmy but we all got honorable discharges but i wasnt done fighting done yet so we made a militia with ranks in our clan and we are pretty organized and strict like the army so dont screw with us and we are on xbox 360 live and we are a hardcore free roam clan we just played to have fun most of the time but we dont play that much often and we do all differnt activities like like terrozing,deffending,hardcore free roam clan wars,etc and there are stuff we think is cheap so we dont let are clan use it and we will tell are clan which things are cheap and the person who edits this wiki and is the leader ( icy swag king ) use to be in the Gorrila clan,U.S Law Enforcement clan, and United States Army 1st Battalion and our main base of Operations is Theives Landing and there are some rules that apply in the clan also espically dont be a doucebag and when we are in a clan war we do hardcore free roam only ( we do make exceptions and do hardcore sometimes and we have differnt ways of clan wars like ragequit only, a certain score limit ( to see who get to the certain score first, and a certain time limit ( to see who can get more points at a certain time) and we have certain characters everbody has to wear use and all the soldiers have to wear mics criminals and the officers has to wear a Dutchs gang characters and the drill sargeant has to wear a marshal oufit and the leader/1st in command has to wear the Abraham Ryes and the 2nd in command,3rd in command, and 4th in Command has to wear rebelde characters and all have to wear differnt ones because there are only 3 other commanders except the leader and we have gorrila warfare,infantry,cavalry, and commandoes/special forces squad and we are a active clan and we are currently recruiting people and we are the all mighty militia motherfuckas and we are 0-0 in clan wars and if you are stupid that means we won 0 clan wars and we lost 0 clan wars and when you first join the clan the rules and information will be first given to you so thats why we do not have a rules selection on the clan page and our short name/nickname is R.D.M and we are here to protect this country and we are one of the most elite,noturious,and best clan ever in Red dead Redemtion on Xbox 360 live. Joining the Clan/The Clan Information you can contact icy swag king ( xbox live gamertag/Leader),Squirtgun Mafia ( xbox live gamertag/2nd in command),and sammy the hulk ( xbox live gamertag/3rd in command),and ( xbox live gamertag/4th in command) and no rules apply to be in the clan except dont be a doucebag and you have to be very good in the game and play in hardcore free roam and before we give you all the information and offically recruit you in you will start out Recruit and if you're acepted you will start out a Private and yes tou can use any character you want to use but you have to be able to fight gorrila warfare style and we are a active clan currently recruiting people Allies and Enemies/R.D.M Wanted listed *We currently have no no enemies,no allies,no nutural people,or public enemies at the time Clan News of the Month - November of 2011 *We are a new clan that has started up and is currently recruiting and is a active clan looking for more member - November 13, 2011 Battles/Clan Wars and Operations *We have currently have not had any battles/clan wars and operations at all yes and our battle/clan war record is 0-0 and if you are stupid that means we won 0 clan wars and lost 0 clan wars Members * icy swag king - Leader * Squirtgun Mafia - 2nd in Command Ranking System The soldier ranks Recruit ( when you are not offically in or out of the clan yet) Private Coparal Militia Soldier Sergeant Advanced Sergeant Sergeant Major (only rank) The officer ranks Warrant officer Miltia Officer Lieutenant Lieutenant Major Captain( only rank) The commander ranks Drill Sargeant ( It is a rank but itz not excalty a commander rank,officer rank,or a soldier rank because it is a recruiter and trainer and gets soldiers ready and drill sargeants fight sometime and only rank) 4th in command ( only rank) 3rd in Command ( only rank) 2nd in Command ( only Squirtgun Mafia rank) Leader ( only icy swag king's rank) Category:Posses }}